A Day to Forget
by Acadaio
Summary: A horrific accident on the school rooftop of Shutoku High leaves Takao distraught. With warped memories and a slowly deteriorating mental state, Takao struggles in the months to come.
1. Prologue

It couldn't possibly… I can't, there's no way I ever could… There's no way he would ever do something like that. MY Midorima, MINE, with another… I stormed through the school gates leaving a trail of destruction behind me, kicking trash cans and lashing out at students and teachers alike. He couldn't possibly do something to me; my perfect Midorima could never do something so absurd.

I sprinted up the stairs, three at a time, knocking over some freshman on the way. I had to see him, he would prove to me that it wasn't what I thought, wouldn't he? My heart was beating faster and faster from anxiety and anguish and a slowly burning rage that was building up with each stride. I finally made it to the roof where we always met in the mornings, tears streaming down my face as I held onto the safety rail to keep balance.

There he was; his perfect figure a glowing under the low sun. His green hair was blowing in the wind and as he turned it covered his face; masking the guilt in his eyes for a while longer. He hesitantly walked towards me, and as he came closer I too joined in the effort to close the gap between us. As soon as he was within arm's reach I slapped him hard across the face and wept for shame to hurt such a pure and perfect being. His hair was no longer covering his face and I saw tears streaming down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head low to the ground.

"I'm so sorry… I never wanted this to happen,"

I couldn't believe it. I would never believe it. How could he? I felt sick to the stomach and my chest began to ache as though a train had just driven full force into me. I looked down at him, he was so perfect and yet he could commit such a travesty. It didn't make any sense, why would he want someone other than me, am I not good enough, do I not deserve you?

He raised his head to show a bloody eye, his glasses had broken and torn through the soft tissue. Now his tears were stained red and they dripped on his uniform, spoiling the colour.

"Why?"

I breathed through my teeth, looking at him in horror, hands clenched at my sides, every inch of my body sweating in frustration and despair. He just looked at me for a long time, gazed into my eyes sympathetically.

"Sorry,"

He pushed past me and made for the stairwell, but as I turned I reached out to grab him, pulling him back towards me, I punched him, as hard as I could, square in the stomach. I let go and he stumbled away, tripping towards the safety rail. I watched in horror as his head disappeared behind the low wall, then his chest, I reached out but it was too late and only managed to save his shoe as he fell and fell and fell and fell for what seemed like a million, million, million minutes. I collapsed and gagged, the tears began to flow more freely as the scene replayed in my mind over and over. I finally mustered the strength to peek over the railing to see his deformed, broken, single-shoed body sprawled out on the main quadrangle with blood slowly staining the concrete.

I pulled myself away from the railing and collapsed on the ground where I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

I had woken up on the rooftop in a sniveling heap to find teachers, police and ambulance officers surrounding me. Once they realised I had woken up a man leaned down towards me. His face came close to mine and I reeled back in shock, pushing him away at the same time. He smiled at me, and said something that went undetected by my semi-conscious brain. I think at that point I passed out again.

As I still had his shoe and was found in such a pitiful state, I suppose people could only assume that we were playing up there together, that I had done nothing wrong. I slipped in and out of consciousness and wound up in several places, the first I think was a hospital. I was surrounded by instruments and white walls and the smell of sanitizer. When I awoke most recently I was at home, curled up in bed. The events of the previous day flashed before my eyes yet again and my stomach lurched, although I managed to keep everything down this time, I still held the bucket close by.

I reached for my phone to check the time and as the display came up I saw I had a few unread texts and missed calls. I sifted through them to find that they were simply classmates telling me it wasn't my fault; I had done nothing wrong and that I should get well soon. Had I really done nothing wrong? It wasn't really my fault that something like that had happened. I looked back and as I did so the contents of my stomach began to rise, so I reached for the bucket and threw up.

I woke up again with someone sitting on my bed and I groggily lifted my head to see a blurred, tall, muscular figure. In the low lighting and with my restless eyes I couldn't make out who it was at first, but slowly as I woke up the blurs came together to make out a flawless, bespectacled, green-haired young man.

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach dropped and I began to choke on my spit. This couldn't be happening. There's no way something like this could happen, I mean sure there are things like horoscopes and luck like what Senpai had taught me, but there's no way that things like ghosts could exist. He got up off the bed and began walking towards me; a concerned look on his face. I slowly attempted to escape before reaching the very edge of my bed and panicking.

As he reached me he lent down and gave me a light kiss on the forehead,

"I know this must be strange for you, but I assure you everything will be fine,"

He spoke with a reassuring tone, unlike the harsh words that I was used to and caught me off guard. I gave in to the warm feeling of having a loved one by your side and reached out to hold him, running my hands down every inch of his body, making sure he was real, that this wasn't some strange lovesick dream.

"Yes I'm real; you don't have to worry about things like that,"

He chuckled, grabbing hold of my hand as I collapsed back into bed, awestruck.

"What's wrong? You look spooked, have you had a bad dream or something?"

"I… I suppose you could say something like that…"

I breathed back slowly, barely able to form the words properly. It all seemed so real though, I can't believe I was so distraught over nothing! My phone vibrated and the screen lit up, I reached for it and was about to read it before Midorima took it of me and lay it aside. I suppose now was not the time to worry about such things as texts, although the one word I managed to make out struck an odd note and I began to feel slightly queasy again…

"… murderer…"

read the letters on the screen.


	3. Chapter 2

In the morning a new wave of sadness passed over me as I found myself on Oha-Asa, scrolling down as I had so often watched Midorima do. I wound back time in my head, remembering all the fun times we shared together "Look, Mido, that one's really cute isn't it?" "Hey can you get me that one?" "Oh, today's going to be an 'erotic' day now is it?" As I slowly slipped back into the present, tears began to form at my eyes and my throat caught up, aching in regret and loneliness and just sheer sadness.

I got up, shakily, letting out sobs as a flood of tears began to wash down over my face. I stumbled to the window and gazed up into the clear blue sky. Why do things like the sun continue to shine, even when life has no point anymore? Why doesn't the whole world just end already? It's not like there's any point in staying here anymore. It's as if the sky collapsed and rained down, bringing about the end of everything – yet only for me. It's like one big silent "Fuck you" from the world to me. Nobody else can see it or feel it but everything's become a whole big pointless mess.

"TAKAO!"

I looked up to see my mother at the door, frustrated and upset,

"Takao, can you please pay attention? I know it's hard but you have to at least try."

"What do you want?" I asked, turning my head back to the window,

"Oh honey, you've been crying haven't you? Here have a tissue. Look, dear, they've decided to have the funeral next week today, you don't have to but I think it'd be good for you to go."

I curled up into a ball and wept and my mother came and held me and she held me for a long time and I wept and she left and I still wept and when I'd finished weeping I lay down on the floor sobbing emptily with no tears left to weep. My phone buzzed and I ignored it and it buzzed again, twice and I ignored it; there was no need for such things as a phone anymore.

I crawled towards the bed and used it as support in my lethargic efforts to get up. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I caught my finger on a safety pin I'd left in my pocket for one reason or another. The blood pooled slowly where I'd pricked myself and it gave me a slight rush in showing I was indeed, still alive.

I reached back into my pocket and slowly pulled the pin from my pocket. It glistened in the loathsome sunlight and I decided to close the curtains, the end of the world should surely be dark. I pressed the pin firmly against my arm and it eased its way in slowly.

Something clattered to the ground downstairs; the rush was gone; all I felt was pain; I gasped and pulled the pin out in a flash. I threw the pin to the ground and went to the sink to wash the blood away. The cold water stung as it rushed over the small hole but the blood had slowed to a trickle and I suppose that was good.

A harsh throbbing had set in and worsened with each step so I walked back to the bed in agony. _Perhaps it'll get infected and I'll die_ I thought to myself as I lay tucked under the sheets, slipping away into a world that was much less cruel. A world where I could be with who I wanted when I wanted where I wanted.

The soft, warm hands of sleep slowly enclosed me in their grasp and I wandered back through my memory once again, this time in bliss rather than agony.


End file.
